Samurai of Fate
by NexusLight
Summary: Obtaining heaven. Chaldea battles an unknown force to reclaim humanities' future. However, neither side will be the ones to chose the fate of humanity. It shall determined by one who fate calls to. To dye the world in his image. A young man, called by fate, shall fight to determine humanities' fate. The ultimate battle has begun: Grand Order!


**Hello everyone!** **NexusLight** **here and I'm sorry again for the delay for the delay of _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_. So to fill in, here's a new story. This time it's _Fate/Grand Order_ and my personal favorite Kamen Rider: Gaim. A fruit based samurai rider and time travel involving Heroic Spirits. Is it strange? Yes. Am I strange? Yes I am. So, with that, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I own only the OC.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **is owned by Type-Moon and _Kamen Rider Gaim_ is owned by Toei Company.**

* * *

 ** _Stage 1 - A New Hero_**

 **F** **uyuki City**

 **2007**

 **No one's Pov**

Within a traditional-looking Japanese house, a black-haired teen is sleeping peacefully. His room had a bookshelf, a work desk, a single window, and a bedside table with a lamp and an alarm clock. Speaking of alarm clock...

 _'Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-'_

 _'Click.'_

The teen's red eyes opened a bit before he reached over and pressed the snooze button on the clock to turn of the alarm. Bring his hands to his eyes, he rubbed the remaining bit of tiredness out and then opened them completely. He then turned to the clock to see the time.

'5:30...'

He stared at the clock for a bit before sighing. Getting out of bed, he stretched to get the stiffness out of his bones. He then walked over to the closet and grabbed his clothes for the day, which consisted of a white shirt, a pair of black pants, a blue jacket with a samurai on the back, and a pair of black socks, and then headed to get ready for school.

 **Time Skip**

After getting clean, he's now in the kitchen where he's reaching into a cabinet and pulls out a pan.

 _'Knock! Knock!'_

Hearing the knocking, he turns his head to the hallway where it was coming from.

"Probably Sakura."

He set the pan down on the stove and proceeded out to the hallway and then to the door. He could see that it wasn't one, but two people standing at the door, one taller then the other. Reaching for the handle, he slides the door open to see the two behind it.

The shorter adult was a young woman who had violet hair, which had a pink ribbon on the left side, and violet eyes. She wore a tan shirt with white, long sleeves and a red bow below the neck. She had a long, black skirt and a bag of groceries in her both her hands in front of her. The taller one was a 24-year-old woman with short, light-brown hair and eyes. She wore a green dress with a yellow and black stripped shirt.

Upon seeing him, the violet-haired girl smiled while the older one just walked in.

"Kaito! We're here for breakfast!"

She took off her shoes and bolted to the dinning room to wait for the boy, Kaito, and violet haired to prepare and serve the first meal of the day. Kouta sweat dropped before he turned to the woman who was still standing at the door before smiling and greeting her.

"Morning Sakura."

Her smile grew a bit before she greeted him as well.

"Good morning, Emiya-san."

With that, both of them made their way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all three of them.

Little did Kaito Emiya know that the peaceful days as a 16-year-old high school student are coming to an end.

* * *

 **Homurahara Academy**

 **Time Skip**

 **Kaito's Pov**

"So, you wouldn't mind cleaning the archery club after school today, Emiya-kun?"

Kaoru Asami, my friend and captain of the school kendo team, asked me as she stood in front of four other team members who looked at me with apologetic looks. Being Kaoru's friend for a long time, I nodded. "Sure, no problem Kaoru."

She smiled at my answer. "Thanks, Emiya-kun." She then looked at her red and black phone before her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, we need to start returning to class. I'll talk to you later Emiya-kun."

She and the others turned down the hall and began walking back to their class room. One of them turned around before bow and speaking. "Sorry for troubling you, Emiya-kun." She then resumed following Kaoru as I smiled a bit.

Deciding to do the same, I began to make my way back to my class. As I did, I thought back to the past few years. I lived a few years by myself, with Sakura and Fuji-nee coming by to check on me once in a while. I remembered my adoptive father, Kiritsugu, and the one person I looked up to a lot: My brother, Shirou.

Shirou was taken in by Kiritsugu back a year before I showed up. I was found on the doorsteps of an orphanage just on the outskirts of the city, so I knew nothing about my birth parents before Kiritsugu took me in. He always said that maybe one day, I would find out about them, but for some reason, I feel like he knew, but didn't want me to know. The only thing that I had that was some kind of link to my family was a strange lock I had when I was found. It looked normal except for the orange design on the front along with a code that was LS-07 and the fact that instead of a key, it had button on the right side. I always carried it with me, no matter where I go.

Living with him, Kiritsugu taught me a lot and I was pretty fond of him, but me and Shirou we almost inseparable. After only a few months after I came to live with them, me and Shirou considered each other brothers. Sadly, Kiritsugu soon passed away and Shirou was forced to find jobs just to feed both of us.

However, in 2004, strange things started happening. I was 13-years-old when someone new started living with us. A blond-haired girl who went by the name Saber, who apparently was an old acquaintance of Kiritsugu who came to check on Shirou. It was odd, but I believed it was true. It took a while for me to approach and interact with her mainly due being scared of her serious and intimidating expression, but once I finally managed to get past it, she became like an older sister to me and often helped me practice in our dojo.

Then two others started living with us. One was Rin Tohsaka, a black-haired girl who went to Shirou's school, and Illya von Eisenberg, a young white-haired girl who was apparently Shirou's sister. Both were nice, Illya liked to play with me and Rin tutored me so I could do better with my own school work. Shirou, Saber, and Rin often went out at night and in the mornings, Shirou and Rin were usually covered in bandages. I asked them about it and all they said was they just had an accident.

Soon, Illya and Saber disappeared. Whenever I asked Shirou, Rin, or Sakura about where they were, they just say that they just returned to their respective homes. The years past and soon, all three of them graduated high school and went to London except for Sakura, who stayed to look after me. I eventually started high school and tried to maintain contact with Shirou, but one day, he stopped responding to my calls. I remember the last phone call I got from him, he said that he was proud of me and that I should enjoy my life to its fullest. I tried asking Rin and Sakura about it, but they never spoke.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone and looked at the picture that was on the front: Me and Shirou smiling at the camera with me giving a thumbs up.

 _"Nii-san... where are you?"_

* * *

 **Time skip**

 **School Dojo**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead before looking around at the archery club interior. Everything was were it was suppose to be and the floor had a nice shine to it as the light from the sun on it. Looking at the nearest window, I saw it was getting close to sun set. I did tell Sakura that I wouldn't be able to join her and Fuji-nee for dinner tonight and to go on without me. She was disappointed, but agreed none the less.

"Welp, that should be it. Better get going." I then make my way to the door.

Once outside, I closed the doors and locked them before putting them in the place the school hides them at. With that done, I headed off to get my ride. All alone in the carpark was my motorcycle: A red and black Honda XRV750 Africa Twin. I got from a friend of Kiritsugu a month after getting my license.

After strapping by school bag to the back and putting on my helmet, my I took out the key and inserted it into the ignition and turned it, letting the engine to flare to life. I then drove forwards a bit before cycling around to the exit of the car park.

30 minutes later, I finally reached the bridge that connected the two halves of the city. As I waited for the light to go green, I thought about the beauty the city held.

 _"Amazing. Hard to believe that 10 years ago, a fire ruined the peace of this city. The fire that Kiritsugu found nii-san in..."_

At the thought of my brother, I gain a downcast look on my face. Looking up, I saw the light finally change to green and immediately accelerated forwards onto the bridge.

As I was halfway across, I suddenly felt a chill crawl up my spine. I shivered a bit, suppressing most it so I didn't crash, and continuing onwards.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

 **Insert: _Kamen Rider Gaim_ Ost - _Track 16_**

As Kaito finally crossed the bridge, he failed to notice an ominous, purple light coming from the mountain the local shrine was at. Within a cave that the light was coming from, a figure stood at the entrance.

* * *

 **Kaito's Pov**

 **Time skip**

I arrived back to the house and after making dinner for myself, I went to practice in the dojo.

"Hah!" I shouted as I slammed two bokkens into a practice dummy. Fuji-nee and Saber, when she was around, said that it was weird for me to use two instead of one. I could use one easily, but I found myself better with duel wielding.

First time I tried it against Fuji-nee, I was able to beat her easily, but after she complained and cried about me cheating, Fuji-nee forbidding it in our sessions, I struggled to beat her. That's why I do it alone.

Against Saber, I always had my ass kick in a minute when I used only one. With two, I could go against her a bit better, but the result was the same. Saber, unlike Fuji-nee, was more accepting of my style and encouraged me to improve on it. I knew Shirou could dual-wield as well, but I was slightly better at it then him.

Panting a bit, I walked over and placed them with the rest in the corner before taking my towel and wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"That should be good enough." I spoke to myself before making my way to the bathroom to wash up.

 **Time skip**

I finished up the last equation on my math homework before looking it over to see if everything was good. Nodding, I walked over to my bed and just jumped in, not bothering to take my clothes off. I was to tired from everything that happened today.

 _"Sakura and Fuji-nee will scold me for this, but I'll accept it. I'm too tired to bother."_ With that, I drifted off into the dream world.

* * *

 **Dreamscape**

 **No one's Pov**

Opening his eyes, Kaito found himself in an odd forest, filled with strange plants and most noticeably, purple fruit. Standing up, he felt something... off about this dream. He felt it was too... real.

"Whe-Where am I?" He asked himself before he laid eyes on the purple fruit. Suddenly, an unknown urge to eat it came over Kaito as he slowly walked over to it. Just as he was about to grab it...

"GRRRRAAAHHHH!"

Snapping his head to the left he saw a strange creature with jade skin and a blue skin covering parts of the arm, torso, and legs. Two, black holes in the top head may have been the eyes. It had sharp claws pointed menacingly at Kaito. Behind it, more followed, some were red, green, or blue with different eye shapes.

"Whoa!" With a shout, Kaito started running away from the creatures, jumping over fallen trees or roots. Coming to a large rock, he stopped and bolted behind it. He panted hard before peeking out to see if they were following him.

"Wh-What the hell were those?"

He relaxed a bit as he saw the creatures hadn't chased him. Moving back behind the rock, he sat down on a smaller rock and looked at the ground. "This feels too real for a dream. If this was a dream, then I would have woken up by now. That thing scared the shit out of me." He spoke to himself. Kaito looked back up and began observing the area.

It was mostly trees with those strange fruits hanging from the vines and weird plants, but then he noticed something that stood out. It appeared to be some kind of ruins, to a temple probably.

"What's that?"

Checking to see if the coast was clear, he then made his way over to the ruins. Kouta walked up the small stairway and onto the cracked floor. Looking around, he noticed something carved into the collapsed pillars. Walking over, Kaito kneeled before moving the light vegetation to get a clear look. It appeared to be a strange language.

"What kind of language is this?"

Curious, he continued on. He came across more writing and even some carvings that showed images. One of them were four beings surrounding what looked like an apple. He soon came into a small room. In it was a pedestal and on it was a strange slab of rock.

"Hmm?"

Walking towards it, he examined the larger rock closely. It was somewhat rectangular with a bit that extended out a it on the right side. It went up to the left diagonally and in the center of the rock was a carved out bit. Kaito, curiosity overtaking him, slowly reached out to pick up the object.

 ** _"Be warned."_**

"Huh!?" Kaito jumped back, startled upon hearing a strange voice. Looking around, his eyes soon landed on a girl around his age with golden-red hair and two eye colors. The left eye was orange while the right one was red. Her outfit was a white dress and a pair of white shoes. She looked at Kouta with eyes of worry, almost like she was pleading him not to touch to object.

"Wha-What do you mean?"

The girl walked in between him and the pedestal before she looked at the object. **_"If you chose to touch this, you will be bounded to fate. Fate to shape the world."_** She looked back at him before resuming, **_"You will be have to fight to the bitter end, until the world is dyed in your colors, as you see it fit."_** She moved out of the way of the pedestal. Kaito looked at the object and then to the girl and then back to the object.

"I don't understand what you mean, but I don't care about shaping the world or whatever. I just want know what happened to my brother. I want to know about my family. I... I want to know about them."

With that, he stood up and walked up to the pedestal, briefly looking at the girl's sadden look. Looking down at the object, he slowly reached out to grab it. Once his hand grabbed it, the world suddenly glowed brightly.

 ** _"I'm sorry, Kaito."_**

* * *

 **Emiya Household**

 **2004 A.D**

 **Kaito's Pov**

Heat.

That was the first thing that I felt as I woke up from my dream. Along with it, a smell entered my nose.

Smoke.

A fire. There was a fire somewhere near me. Immediately, I jumped out of bed wide awake and saw that my whole room was in ruins and on fire.

"What the fuck!"

I quickly ran to the door. Sliding it open, I rushed down the hall, avoiding falling debris from my burning house, to front door to get out. I reached it and grabbed my shoes.

 _'SNAP!'_

Snapping my head up, I saw the roof giving in from the head of the flames.

"Shit!"

I ran at the door and rammed through the thin door just as the roof caved in.

 _'CCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHH!'_

I rolled on the ground a bit before coming to a stop on my back. Looking to the house, I saw my home, the place I had so many great memories at, in a burning mess.

"No..." That's all I could mutter out as I got on to my knees and stared at what once was my home. Before I could laminate anymore, I saw something that shocked me.

 **Insert: _Fate/Grand Order_ Ost. 6 - _Fuyuki_**

Standing up, it wasn't just my house that was destroyed and on fire, I realized everything was burning or destroyed.

Fuyuki was burning in a sea of flames.

"What the hell- Wait, Sakura! Fuji-nee! Kaoru!" I had to find them! I was about quickly put on my shoes and hope on my bike, that survived luckily, but then I realized I was holding something in my right hand. Bringing it up, my eyes widen as I saw I was holding the rectangular rock from that strange dream.

 _"How the- Arrgh! I can think about it later. The others come first!"_

I placed the rectangular stone into my right back pocket. With that done, I ran to and started up my motorcycle and drove off to find Hikari, Fuji-nee, and Sakura.

* * *

 **No one's Pov**

A tan man with white hair, who wore a black body suit and combat boots, landed on top of a building and looked back at his previous spot, which was in ruins. "Tch! Damn Caster." He spoke annoyed. He was about to launch another shot at the unknown Master and Servant that appeared, but he was forced to move due to Caster launching a large ball of fire at him. Looking back at the spot his targets were at, he saw they were gone. "Got away..."

Sighing, he was about to take off to where he would suspect they would go to when something caught his attention. "Hmm?" Using his enhanced eye sight, he spotted a 16-year-old teen riding a motorcycle down the streets in another part of the ruined city. "Hoo, somehow there's a survivor." He quickly summoned his bow and a sword. He drew the sword back in his bow, letting it change itself into a twisted, corkscrew shape, and aimed at the lone teen.

"Your luck has run out..." He spoke to no one, ready to release the weapon.

He didn't release the sword. Something was... holding him back.

 _"Why... Why am I not letting go?"_ He thought to himself in confusion.

 _"Shirou!"_

"Geh!" The man grabs his head in pain as the voice of a young boy echoed in his mind. After gasping in air for a few seconds, he dematerialized his bow and sword and stared at the bike riding teen with narrowed eyes. He decided to let whatever was in the city kill the teen before he leaped away to his chosen destination.

As the wind rushed past his ears, he was still confused on why he didn't release his attack on the black-haired teen and the voice he heard in his head. Also...

 _"Why do I feel something familiar about him?"_

* * *

 **Fuyuki City Streets**

 **Kaito's Pov**

I went to check at Sakura's, Fuji-nee's, and Kaoru's houses' (a mansion in Kaoru's case), only to find them in the same shape as mine. I checked around at the different places I knew we liked to go to, all of them were either destroyed or burning. I just left the destroyed shopping area and was currently on the ruined streets.

 _'BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMMM!'_

Turning at another intersection, I accelerated down the center of Fuyuki, avoiding ruined cars or ramping over chunks of road, as I made my way to the school, the only place I haven't checked.

 _"Please be there! Please God be there!"_

I shouted in my head as ramped up a chunk of road and jumped over a destroyed car. Suddenly, my instincts screamed at me to stop.

 **Insert: _Fate/Grand Order_ Ost 4 - _Enemies!_**

 _'SSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRREEEEEEEECCCCCCCHHHHHHH!'_

I quickly pressed the breaks and soon came to a halt just as something landed in front of me. My eyes widen at what I saw. It was a skeleton that slowly turned to look at me. It was covered in torn clothing and in its left had was a sword.

"This can't be really. It can't..." I muttered to myself as it slowly walked towards me. Then more of them appeared behind it, some wielding swords or spears. They too walked towards me and I didn't move for a few seconds before turning and accelerated the opposite way.

 _'BBBB-BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRROOOOOOOMMMMMM!'_

Turning around, I saw they were giving chase. I tried ramping over cars or going down the into the alleys to shake them off, but it was no use. After a few minutes, I drove out of an alley and back onto the street I was previously on only to suddenly run into a car in only a few feet and landed on to the ground.

"Oooohhhh..." Moaning, I pushed myself of the ground and turned to see them coming at me fast. "I can't get away now." Looking around, I found a long pipe on the ground. Reaching for it, I saw a shadow briefly on the ground. Looking up, I saw one of the sword wielding ones in the air and coming down at me with its sword over its skull.

Grabbing the pipe, I swung at the skeleton just as it was about to reach me and sent it flying into a car. Its sword pierced the ground next to me before I noticed another one coming at me. I quickly stood up and prepared myself. It slashed at me horizontally and I tried to block it with the pipe, only for the sword to slice through with ease and forced me back. Looking at the two halves in my hands, I then noticed the sword to my right.

Looking back at the skeleton, I saw it rushing at me. I dropped the halves in my hands before grabbing the hilt of the sword with my right hand and pulled it out. I ducked under the oncoming skeleton's horizontal slash and slashed it in half with the sword I had.

 _'CLANG!'_

The defeated skeleton's sword fell to the ground as the two halves suddenly dispersed into red particles. Moving back, I picked up the other sword in my left hand before taking my dual wielding stance and waited for the rest to come at me. In a few seconds, all of them ran at me.

"Hah!" I knocked a spear towards the air with my left sword before running forwards and slashing the skeleton vertically with the right. Spinning around, I blocked two sword wielding ones with both blades. After a few seconds, I quickly moved back from them, allowing their swords to pierce the ground. They looked up just as I slashed the skulls with the left sword.

Before I could turn my attention onto any of the others, my instincts suddenly flared up, but as I turned around, an arrow suddenly pierced my right shoulder.

"Gah!" I landed on the ground in pain. Looking up I saw their was skeleton with a bow standing a few feet away from the others. A sword wielding skeleton walked in front of me before raising it sword up to finish me. I was too tired to run due to the fight and the arrow in my right shoulder.

 _"Damn, is this how it ends? Not knowing what happened to my home, my friends, and my family."_ I closed my eyes and waited for the end.

But then...

 _'CLANG!_ '

"Huh?" I heard something from in front of me. I also realized I was still breathing and my heart was still pounding. I was still alive. Looking up to see what happened, I was shocked.

 **Insert: _Fate/Grand Order - First Order - Soundtrack: KYRIELIGHT_**

Standing in front of me was a girl who had pale-purple hair that covered her right eye and purple eyes. She was wear what looked like black armor with hits of purple. The upper half was a black armor one piece that showed her figure and black and purple gloves with little armor. Her legs were covered in black and purple armor that resembled a European knight and armored high heels. She was holding a cross-like shield to her side.

"What?" I quietly spoke in confusion. She suddenly ran forwards with a surprising amount of speed. Slamming her shield into a spear wielding skeleton, she quickly smashed the edge of her shield into one standing to her left.

I realized that the arrow was still implanted in my right shoulder. Reaching over with my right hand, I grabbed it as I grit my teeth for the oncoming pain and with a quick yank, I ripped it out.

"GEH!" I threw the arrow to the ground before grasping my shoulder in pain, feeling blood leaking out of the wound. I gasped for a few seconds before looked up to see the skeleton that shot me quickly loaded an arrow into its bow before aiming at the shield wielding girl as she was blocking some sword wielding skeletons with her shield. I was about to shout at her until something struck it, turning it into red particles.

 _"Wha… What's going on?"_ I thought to myself just as the purple-haired girl finally push the swords back before jumping up and come down at the skeletons with her shield pointing down.

 _'BAM!'_

Dust flew up about her as she slammed into the ground. After a moment of silence, a gust of wind blew the dust away and revealed her standing back up.

 **End Ost**

"Amazing." I spoke quietly. Suddenly, footsteps echoed in the ruined city before two people ran past me.

"Mashu!" One of them yelled at the shield wielder. Both stopped in front of her and began talking to her. I watched them both speak to her before deciding to approach them. I stood up shakenly before walking towards them.

"Umm... Excuse me." Turning around, I finally got a look at the two newcomers.

One was a teen girl with red hair with an orange band on the left side and a single strand pointing up on the right side. She wore a white jacket that was closed with three belts, with the one around her waist being bigger then the ones above and below her breast, that ended with a black skirt and black stockings that went into her tall, white boots. She had orange eyes and smooth, white skin that had some small bruises and cuts, but the most noticeable thing on her skin were the three red marks on her left hand. On her left shoulder was a small, furry animal with long ears and a little cape tied around it's neck.

The other was a teen about the same age as the other with long, white hair that went down to her waist and a bit tied up on her left that reached to her shoulder. She wore a similar uniform to the red-haired girl's, except the jacket was orange and black with golden accessories, that ended with a white skirt, red stockings, and black high heels. She has the same eye color as the red-haired girl and her skin was in a similar state as well.

"So, Kyrielight wasn't hearing things. Their was someone alive." The white haired one spoke as she stared at me.

The red-haired one turned to the purple-eyed girl with amazement. "Wow, Mashu. Your hearing managed to hear fighting from three blocks away." The girl, Mashu, blushed at the comment before she gasped and suddenly turned around with her shield in front of her. "Mashu?"

Suddenly, a beeping noise came from the white-haired girl's wrist. Bringing her arm up, she pulled her sleeve back to reveal a strange device with four dots flashing on it. She pressed something on it and then something popped up.

"Whoa!" Jumping back in surprise, the image of a man covered in blue floated above the girl's wrist. "What now Romani..." She couldn't finish her question before he shouted at her, "Get out of there quick!"

"Master, it's a Servant!" The purple-haired girl shouted to the red haired teen. Master? Servant? What the hell was going on?

 **Time skip**

"...That should do it." The white haired girl spoke as she canceled some strange green energy from her hands. Looking at my right shoulder, I noticed that it was completely healed.

I was too stunned to even say anything. Stuff like this would have taken days to heal, but somehow, this girl managed to heal it in a minute. I stood up before looking at the red-haired girl who was looking at my motorcycle that was parked while the purple-haired girl stood near the window, keeping a lookout for anything dangerous.

"Now then." The white haired girl next to me spoke. "We need to ask you about what happened here in Fuyuki."

Raising my eyebrow, I scratched the back of my head. "I wish I could, but I don't know what happened either."

"What?" She asked with her left eyebrow raised.

"I just fell asleep in my bed at my house and when I woke up, my house was on fire and I barely escaped it collapsing. I was trying to find anyone still in the city." I explained.

She stays silent for a few minutes before sighing, "I see. Then we shouldn't be wasting time here." Standing up, she turned to the two others. "Fujimaru, Kyrielight! We're moving out!"

Both of them came running towards her. Suddenly, the red-haired girl looked at me with a worried expression. "Sub-Director, what about him?" She asked the white-haired girl. "...We find him a place that he can hide at. After that, we continue with the mission." She answered before look at me. I stood up as she approached me. "Tell me, do you think you know of any place that you can take shelter at for sometime?"

Although I was still confused by the events that happened recently, I closed my eyes and began thinking about where people could go to for shelter in a massive disaster. I had nothing for a moment, but then I remembered the one place I didn't check yet: The school.

* * *

 **Homurahara Academy**

I stop outside of the front entrance of the school. Getting off and turning off the engine, I waited as the white-haired girl got off and dusted herself off before looking at me with narrowed eyes. Then the purple-haired girl carrying the re-haired girl landed besides us.

Before we made our way here, I learned that the names of the three girls. The red-haired one was Ritsuka Fujimaru, the purple-haired one was Mashu Kyrielight, and the white-haired one was Olga Marie Animusphere, who was pretty bossy. I also learn the little, white creature is named Fou. I of course introduced myself. After I asked how Mashu was able to fight like that or where that hologram of that guy appeared, Olga told me that it wasn't any of my concern.

"Looks like the buildings weren't damaged to much." Ritsuka commented as she looked at the state of the buildings. She had a point. Apart from a few scratches and burn marks, the structure of the buildings looked alright.

We approached the gates and I noticed that it was locked up. "Locked. Do either of you three have a paperclip or something on you?" Looking at them, they shook their heads. "Well, looks like we're going to have to find another way to get in."

"I could just break down the gate." Mashu suggested.

I shook my head in disagreement. "No. We don't want to alert any of those things that are walking around."

Olga nodded. "Yes. We have a civilian with us Kyrielight. We can't risk his safety by drawing in attention. So, do you know of another way in?"

I began thinking for a few seconds before I looked at Mashu. "Yeah. Mashu, how high can you jump?"

Mashu looked confused, but she jumped into the air and I saw she could easily jump over the gate, even with that shield of hers.

"Okay, looks like you could jump over the gate. First, I'm going to need boost me over the wall." I explained.

"Wait, what are you planning?" Olga looked at me with a look of distrust.

"Simple, she's going to launch me onto the other side and then she'll do the same with you two." I explained to her.

She frowns deeply at my plan. "How can you expect us to get over safely?"

"I've done plenty of parkour, so I should be able to take the landing. As for you two, I'll catch you. I don't think Mashu could jump over the gate with another person." I assured her. She looked like she wanted to retort, but began thinking about what I said.

Finally, she sighs and glares at me. "...Fine, but you better be sure you don't miss catching me." She threatened.

I nodded with some fear of her. Mash then walked in front of the wall left of the gate and positioned herself and her shield while I stood in front of her a foot away. "Ready?" I asked her. Her head peaked out from behind the large shield and nodded. Nodding back, I prepared to run at her. _"If the Black Widow could do it, then who says I can't?"_

I took off at her and jumped at the shield once I was close enough. Suddenly, I felt myself launched higher into the air and over the wall. Seeing the ground, I prepared for landing. Feeling the my feet touch the ground, I let my momentum push me forwards as I curled up and rolled once on the ground before springing back up onto my feet.

I checked myself and saw nothing wrong and I felt my bones were still intact. Turning back to the wall, I spoke, "Okay, come on over." I prepared myself to catch either Ritsuka or Olga first.

"Ahh!" I heard Ritsuka before I saw her fly over the wall. I held my arms out on got into the spot she was falling to.

"Omph!" The air in my lungs is briefly knocked out as she collides with me. I wrap my arms around her form as I staggered backwards before stopping myself. I sigh before looking at her. Her eyes were shut before she realized she wasn't falling anymore and slowly opened them before looking up at me.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded before I let her get on her feet. For some reason, she... almost reminds me of that girl from that weird dream I had. I decided to ignore it and turn back to the wall. "Okay Olga, you can come over." I spoke. Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Kyaa!" She cried as she was launched over the wall and was falling towards me. I held my arms out again and readied myself for the impact.

Her body then collided with me and I immediately wrapped my arms around her and held myself from going backwards. She slowly opened her eyes as Mash jumped over the gate and Fou just slipped in between the gaps. Looking at me, I slowly let her down onto her feet. Dusting herself, she looked at me with a bit of gratitude. "T-Thank you. You stayed true to your words."

Nodding, I turned towards the roofed walkway between the two building in front. "God I hope there people are here." I spoke as before I heard Ritsuka gasp. I turned back to them and saw they were looking at the parking lot. Following their gazes, I was immediately confused and surprise. There were multiple statues in the empty lot and all of them looked students and teachers that came to the school. "What..." I began to walk forwards before Mashu suddenly shouted at me.

"Get back!" Before I could turn to her, chains suddenly appeared in front of me and tried to grab me. Luckily, I managed to jump back in time and land on the ground. I watched as the chains shook for a bit before disappearing.

"Hey! You okay!?" I heard Ritsuka ask as she and the others ran towards me. I turned to them and was about to respond before a voice spoke, "Too bad. The fresh prey got away."

 **Insert: _Fate/Grand Order_ Ost - _Dark Clouds to Clear_**

They looked around in confusion before the looked behind me with horrified eyes. Confused, I was about to turn around when two arms draped over my shoulders and crossed over my chest. I also felt something soft press into my back and from the corner of my eyes, I saw strands of pink hair.

"An unknown Servant and an unknown Master, along with a snobbish-looking girl and a cute young man." Someone spoke from above me. I blushed a little when I realized the speaker was a female and what she called me, but I also was terrified because I felt like this person could kill me if I tried anything. "Ahhh… How young and fresh." She said as her left had moved to rub the right side of my face.

"A Servant! But I don't see her Master..." Mashu spoke with her shield ready.

Olga grunted. "This world has already gone mad. A Servant without a Master doesn't surprise me." She answered.

"W-Wha… W-Who...?" I stuttered in confusion and fear as to one behind me continued to cares my face. All she did was giggle at me.

"Leave him alone! He's a civilian who has nothing to do with this situation!" Ritsuka shouted at her.

"You complain? When you wander into my hunting ground, I'm free to treat anyone however I please, am I not? Besides..." The one behind me spoke before I felt something press into the left side of my face. "I just can't let prey this young and cute wander off." I now knew her face was pressing into mine because her voice was louder from my left side.

Suddenly, I'm released and I look back to see a tall woman with very long, pale-pink hair standing in front of the parking lot full of statues. She wore a black cloak with a hood that was up. I blushed a bit when I noticed how exposed her large chest was. In her right hand was a long pole with a sickle on one end. Her skin was pale and her eyes glowed yellow and had square pupils.

"A prize catch worth having." She spoke. The others ran to me with Mashu standing in front with her shield in front of her.

"Those statues are..." Ritsuka spoke before Olga finished, "...former humans. Looks like that Servant turned them to stone." My eyes shot wide open. Those statues...were people? I notice the woman walk over to the closest one and I froze when I saw who it was.

"Kaoru? N-No... Not you." I spoke quietly to myself in horror. It was Kaoru, frozen with her teeth clenched and eyes wide looking at nothing. The woman walked behind Kaoru's frozen form with a grin before wrapping her left arm around Kaoru's head and placed her hand on the left side of my friend's still face.

"W-Why? Why would you do this to them?" I asked in horror.

"I already said it. I'm free to treat those that wander into my hunting ground as I please. It appears you don't know what that means, so allow me to enlighten you." She spoke before she grips Kaoru's head. My eyes widen as I know what she's going to do.

"Wait! Please n-"

 _'BREAK!'_

 **End Ost**

Before I can finish, she breaks Kaoru's head off in one quick motion and blood erupts from her. The woman's left side is covered in blood before it vanishes.

I stare at the head of my friend as it lands on the ground before I start hyperventilating then screamed.

 **"KAORU!"**

"Don't worry. I've lost one statue, but now I'm going to have four new ones." I heard her speak. Tears fell from my eyes as I continue to stare at the head of my best friend.

"Our only option is to fight." Mash states as she walks forwards a little.

"Fight?" Ritsuka asks.

"Can you take her?" Olga asks Mash, who responded with a yes. "Fujimaru, stay here with Kyrielight. I'm going to take Emiya to safety." Olga ordered. I look up to see both of them nod before I felt Olga grab my left arm. I followed with out even knowing it as the sound of metal meeting each other echoed from behind.

Olga dragged me until we stopped at the archery club building. She tried opening the door only to find it locked.

Finally gaining awareness of what was happening, I walked over to one of the wooden support beams and pressed a little button hidden at the base before a square bit in the beam popped out a bit. Pulling the rest out, I reached into the compartment and pulled out the key. I pushed the secret compartment back in and stood up and looked at Olga who had a baffled expression. "Yeah, school need someplace that no one would think of checking, so they got creative."

 _'CLANG!'_

Hearing the fight close by in the school grounds, I rushed over and unlocked the door before Olga slides it open and shoves me in. "You remain here. You don't have to accompany us anymore." She slides the door shut and footsteps indicated she ran off to regroup with Ritsuka and Mashu. I walk over to a corner and sit down.

 _"So... Now I'm safe? I don't have to keep running around and face whatever dangers they'll face..., But..."_ I thought to myself before I reached into my right pocket and pulled out the lock to look at it. _"Why? Why did those people have to end up like that? Why did Kaoru? What will happen to those three? I-I want to believe them, but I can't help, but worry about the possibility of something happening to them. I don't want that! I can't let it! But... What could I possibly do?"_

 ** _"You can still turn back."_** A familiar voice spoke. Turning my head to where the door was, I saw the same girl from that dream standing there.

"You... How are you-" I was about to ask before she resumed speaking.

 ** _"You can remain here and be free of suffering that lays ahead. But..."_** She walked towards me and looks at the lock in my right hand. I bring it up to look at it as well. **_"Should you not, the path you take will test you until you stand at the top and grasp the forbidden fruit."_** I look back at her and see in her eyes. It's like their begging me to stay here. But, I look at my lock and clutch it tightly.

 **Insert: _Kamen Rider Gaim_ Ost - _Track 2_**

"There are people out there, fighting something dangers. I want to believe they can win, but I can't bear the thought of them possibly losing and ending up like... Kaoru... I-I can't let that possibility happen!" I spoke. She looked me for a second before sighing and reached behind me and pulled that rectangular rock out from my back pocket.

I watched her in confusion before she turned it and placed it on my waist. Suddenly, cracks form on it as she let go of it and letting it stay in place somehow. Finally, it breaks, but in it's place is a black object with a yellow knife on the right side. A yellow belt shoots out from the left of it and wraps around my waist until it connects with the right side. The black plate on the left side glows before the image of what looks like a samurai appears, with the right side facing out as it faces to the left.

"Whoa! What is this!?" I exclaimed. I begin examining it with my left hand before I come to the hollowed out bit in the center. Feeling the shape of it, I look at my lock before turning it around to the back to see the backside was the same shape.

"Don't tell me..." Looking back at her, I ask, "Can I really do something to help them with this?" She only moved out from between me and the path to the door. Looking at the lock on more time, I begin walking towards the door. The girl looked at me sadly as I walked pass her.

 **End Ost**

* * *

 **School Grounds**

 **No one's Pov**

"I'm no match for her..." Mash spoke to Ritsuka and Olga. "Please run, Senpai!"

Ritsuka looked at her in surprise and worry. "Mashu..." All the pink-haired woman, Lancer, did was smirk.

"You've got guts." Suddenly, a male voice echoed from seemly everywhere, causing everyone to look around in confusion. "A little girl is still a little girl, but you seem pretty strong. That's why I can't leave you like this."

Lancer narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"Who? Look at me and you'll know..." Suddenly, she turned to look a bit to her left. The others followed and saw a fountain of blue light rising up. "...old friend." The light ended and standing there was an adult male wearing a short, light-blue cloak with a fur-lined hood that was up and covering his eyes. His arms and torso were covered by a see-through piece of clothing that showed off his muscles. He wore robe-like pants and a segmented belt around his waist, but his feet were bare. He welded a wooden staff that had a club at the top with a charm on the tip of it.

Realizing who it was, Lancer glared at him. "You... Caster!" The man just smiled and lifted his hood back to reveal he had blue hair that was tied to the back, which reached down to his waist and piercing orange eyes. "Why do you side with these wanderers?"

"Huh? Because it's better than being on your side, of course!" He explained before bringing his left hand, which was glowing orange, out to his right before dragging it across the air, creating several runes before letting them shoot off at Lancer as fireballs.

 _'BBBBOOOOOMMMM!'_

An explosion engulfed the spot Lancer stood. She landed a few feet back away before looking up to see Caster walk in front of the group. "I'm a Caster Servant. For a certain reason, I consider her an enemy. An enemy of my enemy is not necessarily my ally, but for now, you can trust me." Without looking at her, he addressed Mashu. "Get in position young lady. Skill aside, your courage is second to none."

Realizing what he said, she positioned herself for combat. "Right!"

"Little miss! Your the Master, right? Then I'll leave it to you for the commands." He spoke to Ritsuka. Startled, she tried to speak. "But..."

"If you wish to survive, steel yourself!" Caster spoke sternly. Ritsuka then remembered that the survivor they came across, Kaito Emiya, was hiding in the archery building. Clenching her left hand, she nodded.

"It'd be a temporary contract, but out of regard for that brave young lady, I'll become your Servant." He spoke, prepared for Lancer to make the first move.

Lancer stared at them for a few seconds before grinning. "Fine with me. It means I can kill you earlier than planned." Standing up, she twirled her weapon over her in her hands before getting in a fighting stance with a bloodthirsty grin. "I'll take you while you're still flesh and blood."

Caster prepared himself before he paused and looked behind Lancer. Confused, Lancer turned around to see Kaito, who now had some kind of belt on his waist, standing on the opposite sit of the school grounds. Ritsuka, Mash, and Olga looked shocked that he was out in the open.

"Emiya! What the hell! I told you to stay in hiding!"

He didn't respond. He stared at Lancer with a fire burning in his eyes, as Caster would describe it.

Lancer stared at him before gaining an amused look. "I thought I would have to hunt you down once I was finished with these four, but you must have understood that hiding would be useless against me and gave up and came to accept your fate."

"...You took the lives of my teachers and my fellow students, but even worst, you killed my best friend right in front of me." He spoke to her.

"Did you not understand what I said moments ago? Anyone-" She began speaking only to be interrupted.

"I understand what you said, but this place isn't a hunting ground for a monster like you. You took innocent lives and the life of my friend. That's why..." He brought up his lock before finishing with a glare. "...I can't let you do as you please!" He then pressed the button on the left side of the lock, releasing it.

 _ **"Orange!"**_

Suddenly, a zipper appeared above Kaito before unzipping in a circle, opening a hole in the space above him. Then a large, metal orange floated down before the zipper closed the hole. The Servants and humans looked at it in confusion. They could tell that it was not of this world, it was alien.

Looking up at the orange, Kaito slides off the out worldly presence of it before placing the lock into the hallowed out spot of the belt, inserted it in and then locked it in place.

 _ **"Lock on!"**_

Techno Japanese music with war horns began playing in a loop as Kaito grabbed the knife before saying a word that, for some reason, rose up from deep within him.

"Henshin!"

He pressed the knife down, slicing the front of the lock open. The bottom half, which had the image of a sword on it, flipped down to uncover the upper half, which was the image of a sliced orange.

 _ **"Soiya!"**_

 _ **"Orange Arms: Hanamichi on Stage!"**_

The metallic orange then dropped down onto Kaito. The moment the orange rested on his shoulders, a massive burst of energy blasted outwards, kicking up dust and forcing everyone to look away.

"What the fuck!" Caster shouted.

Soon, the dust began to settle and everyone turned back to where the teen was only to see a massive cloud of dust. Slowly, an outline of a figure different from the teen began to appear.

 **Insert: _Kamen Rider Gaim_ Ost. 1 Volume 1**

"Wha… Emiya-kun?" Ritsuka spoke in confusion.

A gust of wind blows away the dust to reveal the figure. Kaito was now an orange-armored warrior with a blue body suit with gold on his arms and legs. His head resembled that of a samurai, with the decoration on his head being gold with a red gem at where his forehead was. His visor was orange and resembled an orange slice. The belt was the same as before, however, it now had an katana held on the left side and some kind of holder on the right side. In his right hand was a sword with a blade that looked like an orange slice.

"Eh... An... Orange samurai?" Olga spoke, baffled by the strange appearance of Kaito.

Kaito looked at himself, feeling immense power flowing through him, before looking back at Lancer and pointed his sword at her. "Prepare yourself." He began walking towards her.

Lancer, humored by the strange appearance of the teen, scoffed before rushing at him and swung down.

 _'CLANG!'_

Kaito quickly swung his sword up and hit her weapon, knocking it back with an surprising amount of straight before quickly bring it to his left side and slashed her across her left side.

"Gyah!" Lancer winced as blood seeped from the cut on her waist before glaring at the orange-armored warrior who turned around to face her before crouching a bit and raising his sword over his head. "You!" She growled at him before swing her sickled staff at him horizontally from the left.

Kaito gripped his sword in his hands with both hands as he slams it into the staff and holds it in a deadlock. Under his visor, he glares at Lancer as she does the same. They both tried overpowering each other for a minute before Kaito released his right hand from his main sword and grabs the katana on his belt before quickly pulling it out of its holder and slashes Lancer upwards vertically.

"Aaaahhhh!" She moves back as even more blood comes out from the vertical slash on her body. She looks up at Kaito who raises his katana over his shoulder and his other sword down pointing at Lancer. Ritsuka, Olga, Mash, Fou, and Caster looked at him shocked he was fighting against a Servant with little trouble.

* * *

 **In another universe**

 **Planet Helheim**

 **Insert: _Kamen Rider Gaim_ Ost - _Track 4_**

Standing in a green field with all forms of wildlife surrounding him, a man stood. He appeared to be 20-years-old with white hair and his right eye was red. He wore silver armor and a white cape flowed from behind him.

He stood, admiring the beauty of the scenery until he felt a disturbance. Turning around, he snapped his fingers and immediately a zipper moved down to rip a hole in the space. From it, he saw a group of three females, a strange white creature, and an adult male standing there. There was also a female with a black cloak and a staff with a sickle on the end. He wasn't focusing on them because his main focus was on the orange-armored warrior standing in between the group and the woman with a katana on his shoulder and an orange sword in front of him.

"Kouta..." A voice spoke next to his left. Looking beside to his left, the man, Kouta, saw his lover, Mai, standing next to him. She looked at the warrior with a sadden look in her eyes. Kouta grasped her left hand with his right in reassurance.

"Mai..." Looking at him, Mai gave Kouta a slow nod in understanding. This was bound to have happened. She just wishes...

Kouta looked back at the orange and blue samurai. "Kaito, I pray you save this Earth just like I did for our Earth."

Mai sheds a few tears as she stared at the warrior along with Kouta.

"I pray for you. Kaito Kazuraba, my son."

* * *

 _ **Chaldea, broken and ruined, is slowly covered in Helheim's plants before vines engulf the screen. Then several slashes occur before the vines fall to reveal the title.**_

 **Samurai of Fate**

* * *

 **And wrap! This is the first chapter of my new story, _Samurai of Fate_. Now I'm not going to ignore my other story for this one. After I'm done with the first singularity in _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_ then I'll work on chapter 2 for this story.**

 **So until then, NexusLight out.**

 **Update: 1/26/2018 - A few osts added.**

 **Update: 3/15/2018 - Did some editing.**

 **Update: 11/11/2018 - Sorry if I've haven't been doing much. Been busy with school and work. So I just edited a few things, but I've changed the first name of Kaito's best friend to Kaoru because of future reason's. Have fun figuring out the hint for a future crossover. ;)**


End file.
